<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Happy Halloween Lainey Lewis" by Moon_Jigsaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809323">"Happy Halloween Lainey Lewis"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Jigsaw/pseuds/Moon_Jigsaw'>Moon_Jigsaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schooled (TV 2019), The Goldbergs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Goldberg - Freeform, CB Charlie Brown, CB/Lainey Lewis, CBlainey, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Groundhog Day, Halloween, Lainey Lewis - Freeform, Love, No Barry Goldberg, She-ra - Freeform, goldbergs, kiss, relationship, schooled - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Jigsaw/pseuds/Moon_Jigsaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Halloween Lainey mentioned she dressed as She-Ra, in first grade, CB is intrigued but they never finish their conversation.</p><p>This year, Lainey dresses as She-Ra for Halloween because she knows it'll provoke a certain reaction out of certain curly haired man who teaches just across the hall. </p><p>What will his reaction be to "The Princess of power, He-man's twin sister".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie "C.B." Brown &amp; Lainey Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Happy Halloween Lainey Lewis"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was October 30th 1990-something and it was time for the annual Halloween parade at William Penn. Lainey Lewis was sat at her messy desk dressed as a certain character she knew would provoke a certain reaction from a certain someone who was sat at his desk just across the hall. </p><p>Her raft of golden hair curled slightly, adorned with the shiny golden headpiece, complete with a sparkling ruby gem in the centre, highlighting the delicate freckles that dusted her slightly upturned nose and made her forest-green eyes twinkle. Her eyes were surrounded by a carefully drawn winged cat eye, A short white flowing dress gently skimmed the top of her knees, complete with a large golden emblem across her chest, with a glowing ivory gem sat in the middle. Her golden arm bands and shoulder pads sparkled in the morning sunlight that lit up her classroom creating miniature rainbows as she moved. Her snowy boots rimmed with golden plates, and a crimson cape draped round her neck. A shining silver and gold sword stood propped up against her desk, which had a mysterious turquoise gemstone set into the centre of it.<br/>

She remembered the moment last year when CB had excitedly reacted to her casually mentioning she had dressed as She-Ra for Halloween when she was younger. At the time she had just brushed it off as him being his extra geeky self, but now she cherished it close to her heart, as one of the hundreds of little interactions that looking back was them clearly being enchanted by the other. Yet she took far too long to realise that, firstly CB was interested in her and secondly the fact that she too was clearly hypnotised by his every move.</p><p>“That parade of terror is this school's most time-honoured tradition, I went through it myself; started first grade when I went as She-Ra”, Lainey had said whilst seated in between Wilma and CB in the teachers’ lounge.</p><p>“The princess of power. He-man’s twin sister”, CB had enthusiastically responded almost immediately to her statement, a small smile appearing on his lips as he spoke, followed by the slight raising of one of his eyebrows in enthusiasm for the topic.</p><p>“Mmmm kay…. not now”, she had replied, pausing slightly in between words, quickly mulling over the way CB had phrased the sentence and his dorky little smile afterwards.</p><p>“Then when”, he had said in response, that smile once again making an appearance on his lips. That miniscule lingering feeling returning to the back of her head. She had a brief moment of thought about the true meaning behind his smiles and apparent passion. But she hesitantly brushed it off, after all at that point she had desperately tried to convince herself for months that she was still destined to end with Barry Goldberg. </p><p>But, that thought, over the coming months would never leave her brain, always chipping away at the pretty useless defence she had made about continuing her relationship with Barry. Admittedly, it had been tough recently, she had been busy teaching and he had been preoccupied with being a doctor for goodness sake! He saved lives every day, he didn’t have time to be gallivanting off with her. </p><p>She attempted to imagine life without Barry, realistically it wasn’t the most difficult thing in the world, in truth they had grown apart recently and it was starting to show. In reality, CB had been there for her the most recently. They had shared hundreds of little flirty encounters over the past months, in and out of school , and seemingly Lainey had been virtually blind to all of it until, other teachers, mainly Wilma and Johnny Atkins, and even students had pointed out that the two had an undeniable connection that had formed between them. Yet Lainey was always quick to deny it, with her brash humour, teasing CB with a middle schooler style insult and regrettably bringing up Barry as a terrible defensive mechanism, seemingly reminding people of his existence.</p><p>Now, in hindsight a year later, it was clear to her that CB had virtually never hidden his true feelings for her, he had always supported her in all her endeavours, and his actions and behaviour around her reflected that. He had never doubted his feelings for her, never faltered; she was the girl, the girl that had broken his beating heart, not just his pink frosted cookie heart, that day it fell onto the dirty linoleum cafeteria floor. In fact, CB had been increasingly patient with her fleeting encounters with Barry Goldberg, he himself in hindsight had always turned up, perfectly at the wrong time to interrupt and disrupt CB’s plans. The beanie baby, the attempted coffee date, to merely name just a few instances.</p><p>Lunch time had quickly approached at William Penn that day, Lainey had been far too hypnotised by her own thoughts swimming through her head to focus on marking students' work or trying to arrange a piece of music for the marching band. She recalled the conversation she and CB had partaken in this time last year.</p><p>“Pffft I loved Halloween in middle school”, he had said rather defensively, his lips vibrating ever so slightly as he over accentuated his phrasing in an attempt to cover up the minorly awkward reaction he had just placed himself into.<br/>
“Because you were a clueless dummy and you still are, Mr Skeleton tie”, she had responded, the usual brash middle school humour making its regular appearance, suppressing any real reaction that she may have expressed. </p><p>“This is Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king”, he had retorted, whilst adjusting the tie that loosely hung from his neck<br/>
.<br/>
God, she was so stupid, it was so apparent that CB was interested in her, and just from the way she responded to him half the time, it was clear she was crazy about him too.</p><p>As she walked into William Penn, that morning she had made sure to avoid CB, not because she wanted too, she really wanted to see him, but because she knew what reaction her outfit would evoke from him, and she certainly didn’t want that moment ruined by oblivious passing students or teachers. So as lunch time rolled around, she waited patiently by her classroom door for CB to appear from across the hall.</p><p>She didn’t have to wait long however, for CB was always very punctual, something Lainey was extremely thankful for. He walked out of his classroom, looking like a dork, as usual Lainey thought to herself, she couldn’t help herself, teasing him just came so easily to her. His chestnut curls bouncing slightly, as he turned to lock the door behind him. His jawline highlighted perfectly in the sunlight that shone from the windows in the corridor, showing off the slight stubble that had missed shaving this morning. She popped her head out from behind the door.</p><p>“Hey CB” she hummed, her golden locks half draped round the edge of the door, her red lips pursed.</p><p>“Oh, hey Lainey”, he said, a smile immediately appearing on her lips as he realised the voice behind him belonged to the one and only Lainey Lewis. He turned around, and made direct eye contact with the woman across the hall.</p><p>He was wearing a woollen olive-green trench coat, that fell to just below his knees, a pale blue shirt underneath, accompanied with a pair of ebony trousers and shoes, his navy blue socks barely visible, completed with a beige and pale grey checked scarf that hung around his neck and across his broad shoulders.  </p><p>A beaming smile appeared on her lips, her head still the only thing in sight, adorned with the golden tiara. Typical CB, wearing a dorky outfit, that almost no one would be able to identify.</p><p>“So, Mr Brown” she softly spoke, her ruby lips parting gently as she did so.</p><p>“What obscure character are you dressed as this Halloween?” she said, whilst raising her eyebrows slightly, waiting for his nerdy response.</p><p>“Lainey! I’m obviously Phil Connors, the weatherman from one the greatest films of the decade, Groundhog Day!”, he spoke whilst motioning his hands in the air to show his excitement about his own costume.</p><p>“Bill Murray, Andie MacDowell?”, he questioned her. She looked blankly back at him; his face fell slightly.</p><p>“Nice tiara”, he said in an attempt to break the somewhat awkward tension that had been created between the two. Lainey blushed in response to his small compliment, her cheeks, flushed a pale shade of pink.<br/>
“Nice skeleton tie”, she quick wittedly replied. </p><p>He went to correct her, but she harmonised with him as he spoke,<br/>
“It’s Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king”, they both said.</p><p>A large smile immediately materialised on his lips,<br/>
“You remembered”, he said, his mouth almost stuck in a permanently happy position.</p><p>“How could I forget, Mr Brown”, she softly spoke, poking her hand round the corner of the door, silently signalling for him to enter her classroom. He looked at her dead in the eyes, and quietly walked towards her mysterious figure that loomed in her classroom behind the door.</p><p>As he edged round the slightly ajar door, he looked up and noticed the angelic woman stood before him across the room. He gulped, as he realised the character she was dressed as. He abruptly shut the door behind, the banging echoed out into the corridor.</p><p>“So, … She-Ra, huh?” he hummed, slowly walking towards her, decreasing the distance between the pair, his tie swinging slightly from side to side as he did so.</p><p>“Indeed” she hummed back, her red lips looking more inviting by the second.<br/>
She gradually paced towards him, meeting him in the centre of the room, and gently placed her soft hands on her slightly stubbled flushed cheeks, one of his hands placed gently on her hip and the other delicately thumbing a strand of golden hair out of her face, their eyes gazing into one another’s.</p><p>“Lainey…” he murmured.<br/>
Finally, a moment between the pair that was equally lustful, Lainey knew she wanted CB, and CB knew he wanted Lainey. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon her crimson lips, she gleefully reciprocated, deepening the kiss slightly, placing her hands around his neck. He happily followed suit, by grasping her arm, anchoring himself to her. After a few minutes, they broke apart, red lipstick smeared across both of their guilty faces, still maintaining complete eye contact, huge smiles plastered upon their faces, their hands lovingly intertwined.</p><p>“Want to come to my place after school and watch Groundhog Day?”, he questioned, whilst gently stroking circles on her chin with his thumb.</p><p>“You could be the Andie to my Bill”, he said. </p><p>Lainey smirked, at his comment.<br/>
“I’ve got no idea what that means, you dork, but of course I’ll come round to your place tonight and who knows, maybe, I can find out?”, she said rather seductively, her eyes blinking slowly, her lashes batting against her pink flushed face. </p><p>“I guess you can”, he replied, a small growl barely noticeable in his slightly deeper voice. </p><p>“Happy Halloween, Lainey Lewis”</p><p>“Happy Halloween, Charlie Brown”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess, CB finally got the answer to when they could talk about She-Ra.</p><p>Hey, Thanks so much for reading! Big thanks all my lovely support from my fellow CBlainey stans in the group chat, and to anyone who stumbles across my ramblings!</p><p>Nat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>